The Covenant
by particularly good finder
Summary: For generations, the Covenant of Cromwell has elected seven young Mages to keep the peace in the magical world. Let's only hope our Seven can survive high school long enough to find their Guardians and defeat a witch hell-bent on destroying them.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I know the Autumnal Equinox is sort of late to be starting school, but it's boarding school…maybe they're just special. Shh…**

**I hope you all enjoy this story. I'm announcing the pairings immediately, but I feel like you'll get a feeling for them pretty early on. I'm (for once) trying to stay close to canon (though that could mean quite a few things). **

**If the response isn't that great, I won't continue, so please, please review if you think I should write more!**

**Thanks, and enjoy!**

* * *

The seven teenagers knelt before the altar, the hoods of their robes casting shadows on their faces. The head of the covenant, a tall man by the name of Russell Fabray, waved his hand, and the seven candles on the altar lit, glowing eerily in the dark room.

"It is your duty, young mages," Fabray said, taking a box from another hooded adult. "To uphold the power of the covenant as you head towards adulthood. Tonight, on the Autumnal Equinox, we present the seven rings to the next generation of Cromwell's mages." He eyed the bowed teenagers, a small smile on his lips. "Use them well in your quest to find a guardian and life companion."

He opened the box, clearing his throat. "Rachel Berry, daughter of the mage Hiram Berry." A figure in forest-green robes stepped forward, accepting her ring.

"I take this ring and accept my duties as a mage of Earth," Rachel said, bowing before the council.

She walked back to her spot, kneeling again. Russell pulled out the next ring, and said, "Mercedes Jones, daughter of the mage Agnes Jones."

A girl in crimson robes stepped forward. "I take this ring and accept my duties as a mage of Fire." She took her ring, kissing it as she bowed to the council. From underneath her black hood, Agnes Jones smirked.

"Kurt Hummel, son of the mage Katherine Hummel." A slender boy in gray robes glided up to Russell, plucking his ring from the man's hand gracefully.

"I take this ring and accept my duties as a mage of Air," he chanted, sliding his ring on proudly. As Agnes had done with her daughter, Burt Hummel smirked at his son from under his hood, restraining the urge to laugh from his position in the back of the chamber. Kurt was so much like his mother.

"Blaine Anderson, son of the mage Blythe Anderson," Russell said, pulling the fourth ring from the box. A boy in dark blue robes stepped forward, politely holding his hand out for the ring.

"I take this ring and accept my duties as a mage of Water," he said, face blank and almost regal. He stepped back down, slipping the ring on.

"Brittany Pierce, daughter of the mage Duncan Pierce." Brittany ran forward eagerly, white robes swishing back and forth. She grabbed the ring and started heading back to her spot. Kurt broke his stature to motion for her to go back, and her face lit up as she remembered, "I take this ring and accept my duties as a mage of Light."

A couple of the council members snickered, but the room quickly reverted back to its quiet state. Russell continued, unfazed at the girl's disruption.

"Arthur Abrams, son of Lillian Abrams." Artie, the one teen who was not actually kneeling, rolled his wheelchair up to meet Fabray, taking the ring excitedly.

"I take this ring and accept my duties as a mage of Darkness." His black robes and title had no effect on his demeanor, and the boy grinned widely.

"And, finally, my daughter, and future head of the Covenant, Quinn Fabray." Russell smiled proudly as his daughter strode up to him, wearing her gold robes like an empress. She took the ring, and announced, "I take this ring and accept my duties as a mage of Unity, and will use my powers to withhold the integrity and harmony of the Seven."

As his daughter walked back to her spot in the middle of the teenagers, Russell Fabray raised his arms, and the flames on the candles grew. "By the power of Cromwell and his descendants, The Covenant bestows upon you the rings of your ancestors and the duties they left behind. _Coetui__et potentiae._"

"_Coetui__et potentiae_," the room repeated, and, as a whole, the teenagers blew out the candles, chanting, "_Et posteros_."

* * *

Unlike with the rituals of the past, the Covenant held an after-party for the newly initiated Seven. They shed their traditional robes for cocktail wear, and the seriousness of the evening was gone, replaced with tipsy laughter and light chatter.

Kurt was brushing lint off the shoulder of Mercedes' dress, smiling at her choice of eveningwear. The girl twisted her ring anxiously, her nerves and new power making a couple champagne glasses shake.

"And…oh, I don't know…it's just, if I can't find a boyfriend _now_, how am I supposed to find my Guardian? Asking a guy to a movie is a lot easier than asking someone to eternally protect me from evil."

Kurt chuckled. "Sweetie, we're going to the James Academy now. One, you could easily get a boyfriend, because most of those girls are too uptight to even show some cleavage and you, my dear, are not ashamed of your curves. Besides those stiffs need some of your spice in their lives. And, two: it's easier to find your Guardian than you think. I've found mine."

Mercedes gasped. "When did this happen? Who is it? Do I know them?"

Kurt waved someone over, smiling. "Mercedes, you've met my new stepbrother, Finn." A tall boy grinned, shaking the girl's hand.

"How…?" She trailed off, raising her eyebrows. Finn blushed, and Kurt jumped to his rescue.

"It's not like that, Mercedes. Finn got really, _really_ drunk at a party, and I saved his ass by picking him up so his mom wouldn't find out. Apparently, Drunk Finn decided he needed to…_thank_ me for my chivalry, and…well…"

Finn's face was completely red now, and he kept looking for someone to save him. Mercedes giggled.

"You _kissed_ him? You _must_ have been drunk." Finn nodded.

"Wasn't my brightest idea…but, well, I guess it was a good thing in the end. Of course, Kurt has this blackmail over my head for the rest of my life, but now I've got cool magic powers!"

Kurt sighed. "Giving _this_ one powers to protect was probably not _my_ brightest idea. At least I know he's loyal enough to trust…" Finn beamed. "It's just his inability to hurt another living creature that scares me." Finn frowned.

"If you were in any _real_ danger, I would totally kick a puppy to save you."

Mercedes was in full-blown hysterics now, doubled-over in laughter. Artie rolled over to them, grinning.

"Hey, guys! Great party, isn't it?" He asked, balancing a glass of champagne on his knee.

They all voiced their agreements, especially Finn, who never went to "fancy shindigs like this."

"So, how did you two meet?" Artie asked as Mercedes introduced Finn as Kurt's Guardian. Kurt smiled up at the tall boy.

"He's my new stepbrother. It's sort of romantic, actually. His dad, Christopher, was my mom's Guardian. They died taking down a warlock together when we were kids, and our parents sort of helped each other heal. They only just recently realized they're perfect for each other and got hitched, but Finn and I have basically been brothers since birth."

Mercedes cooed and Artie shook Finn's hand vigorously. "Welcome to the cult, man. It's comforting to know _one_ of us already has a Guardian."

Finn smiled, then froze as his eyes met a pair of dark brown ones across the room. A dark-haired girl in a rose-pink dress smiled at him, sipping on her drink. A man pulled her away to talk to some other adults, and the moment was over.

"Her name's Rachel," Kurt said, following Finn's line of sight. "Totally out of your league."

The tall boy looked indignant. "But I'm a hockey player! Girls love athletes."

Kurt scoffed. "But _she's_ practically royalty. After the Fabrays, the Berry's are the most influential family in the Covenant.

"You see, she has two dads: Hirram, a powerful mage, and Leroy, his equally-powerful Guardian. So, to procure an heir, Hirram hired Shelby Corcoran to be a surrogate mother. Shelby is a direct descendent of Deliverance Hobbs, one of the most powerful witches to escape the Salem Witchcraft Trials. Rachel is a potent mix of old British magic and more contemporary American magic. And she is _way_ too good looking to be seen with you. No offense, honey."

Finn glared at his stepbrother, sipping on his glass of lemonade. He didn't care what the boy said – he _would_ talk to Rachel Berry.

Brittany had joined them now, blathering on about her cat, Sabrina. She was wearing a rather revealing blue dress, but Artie didn't seem to mind his view. She was sweet girl, if not a little dull.

"I hope you all are enjoying the party," A voice said from behind Kurt. The group turned to see Quinn and Blaine, who both stood there looking empirical in their eveningwear. Quinn had on a yellow and white dress, her hair falling around her face in golden ringlets. Blaine was sporting a red vest over a white dress shirt and black pants, hair styled back. Quinn's hand was lopped through his stiff elbow, and the two looked very much like a royal couple. Kurt and Mercedes shared a glance.

"Yeah, it's great!" Finn said, smiling. Quinn gave him an amused look.

"And…you are?"

Kurt stepped forward, patting Finn's shoulder. "This is my stepbrother and _Guardian_, Finn. Finn, this is Blaine," he nodded to the young man. "And Quinn, our…_leader_."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, and he lost his stature for a moment. "You've already found your Guardian?"

Kurt nodded smugly, ignoring a giggle from Mercedes. "Yes. A little…incident with booze and a spark of magic, and _voila_, he's got powers and I've got a protector."

Blaine nodded politely, and Quinn managed a small smile. "Congratulations, Kurt. I hope the rest of us can be as lucky as you. Now, if you'll excuse us…" She nodded to the others, turning with Blaine to entertain the other guests. Artie let out the breath he had been holding, and Brittany looked much less nervous.

"Those two make me _uncomfortable,_" Mercedes muttered, taking a swig of her drink. The others nodded in agreement.

"Wait, Finn," Artie said, turning to the tall boy. "Does that mean you'll be joining us at James Academy this year? Since you're Kurt's Guardian."

The tall boy nodded, swallowing some lemonade. "Yeah! And I've already contacted the hockey coach, and Kurt said he'll help me catch up academically. So…I'm sad to be leaving my school, but, whatever, it's worth it."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "That's not what you said yesterday…you just want to meet Rachel now, huh?"

Finn blushed. "No…I care about your safety-"

"You're a terrible liar, Finn Hudson," Kurt said, laughing. "But, no matter. On Monday, we will be at the best boarding school in Massachusetts, no parents, unlimited powers, and a new world to explore. To the future!" Kurt raised his glass in a toast, grinning excitedly. The others followed.

"To the future!"

* * *

"What do you mean one of those brats has already found himself a Guardian?" The woman spat, wringing her hands together. The young girl trembled, but stood her ground.

"That's what I heard. They found each other before the boy even had his ring. They'll be the hardest to take down, my lady."

The woman stood, throwing a book against a wall. "Damn. How about the others?"

The girl shook her head. "Their grasp on their powers is not as strong, except for the Berry girl. She's strong. She'll be a threat."

Sue Sylvester sat back down in her armchair, scowling. "I can take a child, no matter her strength. I meant their unity. Are they easily divided?"

The girl nodded. "They have ties within the group, but they are not a true covenant yet. If we hurry, we can divide and concur them."

Sue nodded, grinning. "I like the way you think. All right, you're off the hook for tonight. Go get felt up by a stranger or so inebriated you think you're Britney Spears or whatever it is kids do these days." The girl smiled and left, leaving Sue to her thoughts.

"The Covenant of Cromwell…you will be nothing but a forgotten secret by the time I'm through. Enjoy your party while you can. A storm is heading your way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, guys! Sorry this chapter is sort of slow. The action will pick up soon! **

* * *

"Well…this is it," Kurt said, readjusting his grip on his suitcase. Finn struggled behind him, carrying boxes of his brother's crap. Brittany pushed Artie forward, and Mercedes handled their bags. Kids passed by, bringing in their own belongings and greeting each other cheerfully.

Finn grinned, shifting some boxes as group of students in rather short skirts passed by. "The girls are pretty here. I like it."

Artie grinned. "I like the way this one thinks."

The group laughed, except for Kurt who sighed in exasperation. They walked towards the dorms, chatting amiably, until Quinn and Blaine, who strode across the grounds arm-in-arm, approached them.

"Don't act like you know each other. It's suspicious," Quinn commanded. Mercedes stared at her incredulously.

"Then why are you two actin' all buddy-buddy?" She asked, pursing her lips.

It was Blaine who spoke. "We're family friends. Our parents heard about the school at the same time and wanted us to stay together."

Artie rolled his eyes. "Well, why can't _we_ say that we already knew each other?"

"Because it would be suspicious," Quinn emphasized, sounding bored. "Kurt and Finn are stepbrothers, so they have an excuse. That's too many. Split up and get to your dorms. We'll meet tonight after dinner."

The two walked away, leaving Mercedes fuming. "Who do they think they are-?"

"Are they dating?" Brittany asked suddenly, chewing on a piece of her hair. Mercedes and Artie seemed to contemplate the question. Kurt just scoffed.

"Please. That boy is as straight as a rainbow. He's just sucking up."

Finn tilted his head. "How do you know…?"

Kurt examined his nails. "He irons his pants."

Brittany licked her lips, staring after the well-groomed boy. "So do you- oh."

"C'mon, we better go before Barbie and her lap dog come over and bitch at us some more." Mercedes huffed, hoisting her bags over her shoulders. The others grabbed their things, heading off towards their respective dorms.

* * *

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh, Quinn?" Blaine asked as they walked across the vast lawns of James Academy. "I mean, no one would really be _that_ suspicious-"

Quinn turned to him, narrowing her eyes. "If I let them run wild now, they'll never listen to me when I'm _really_ in charge, Blaine. Getting Berry to cooperate will be hard enough as it is. Putting them in their place now is the best thing I can do."

Blaine held his tongue, swallowing back protests. Arguing would only put him out of Quinn Fabray's favor, and that was not a position he wanted to be in.

"Besides," Quinn continued. "They need to go out and _meet_ people. They can't be each other's guardians. And Lord knows we all won't be quite as lucky as Hummel."

Blaine smiled, bumping her with his shoulder. "You're _jealous _of Kurt. Quinn Fabray is _jealous_."

She blushed, walking faster. "No, I'm just saying…what I mean is…it's not safe. Having all this power, all this _responsibility_…and being all alone."

The dark-haired boy's smile faded. He wanted to say something, but Quinn spoke again. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Mr. Schuester. He's our Mentor for the next couple of years, and I must inform him that everyone except Rachel is accounted for."

The blonde girl walked away, ponytail bouncing. Blaine stared after her, sighing in defeat.

* * *

Brittany unpacked her things, smiling sadly at the picture of her cat that she set on her desk. Poor Sabrina was going to be so lonely.

A girl walked in, grinning. "Hi," she said, giving an awkward wave. "I'm Tina, your roommate."

Brittany smiled back. Tina was short and curvy, with long black hair. Her clothes were…odd, but she seemed nice and Brittany decided she liked her. Besides, her nail polish was really neat looking and maybe they could each other's nails later.

"Hi!" Brittany said, putting her photo back down. "I'm Brittany. I think I'm _your_ roommate, too."

Tina stifled a giggle. "That's cool. You're new, right?" Brittany nodded. "Cool. Want me to show you around James?"

"Sure!" The two girls left the room, walking through the dorm. They passed by Mercedes, and Brittany tried to wave, but Mercedes cut her off, shaking her head.

"Well, this is Westwood Dorm, as you know, and it's all-girls. Our colors are red and white, and out motto is _Gratiam, et sapientiam_. It means-"

"Grace and wisdom," Brittany answered, looking around the hall. Tina looked impressed. "I've taken a lot of Latin," she explained.

"Right. Well, we're totally the best dorm, no matter what those Eastlake girls tell you. And if we go this way…"

They walked down another hall, passing by some more girls. Brittany saw Rachel carrying a duffel bag, and couldn't resist waving to her.

"Hi, Rachel!" She called, and the other girl looked up, eyes wide.

"Oh…um, hi…Brittany," she said, tugging nervously on her Star of David necklace. Tina looked confused.

"You know each other?" She asked, and Brittany realized her mistake.

"Yeah…we…go to church together."

Tina looked at Rachel's necklace. "Oh…you're Jewish?"

Brittany nodded and Rachel was trying hard not to yell at someone. "Totally…I wear a yarmulke and everything."

Tina shot Rachel a weird look. "Alright…let's continue the tour then…"

* * *

"So…explain something to me," Finn said as he stuffed some socks into his dresser. "This whole Guardian thing…how rare was it for me to be yours? I mean, am I the only one out there for you? 'Cause that's creepy."

Kurt laughed, hanging up some shirts in his tiny closet. "No, you're not the only person it could have been. Just like there isn't one girl out there who will be your one true love, Mages don't only have one prospective Guardian." Finn nodded, still looking confused. "And really, we should have seen this coming," Kurt added, turning to face his brother. "I mean, your dad was a Guardian. And more importantly, he was a Guardian for my mom. Magic is typically genetic."

Finn plopped down on his new bed, sighing. "Do think I'll be an alright Guardian?" He asked. Kurt sat daintily next to him, brushing his brother's hair off of his forehead.

"You'll be the best Guardian there ever was," he said softly, running his fingers through the dark tresses. Finn closed his eyes, letting out a purr-like sigh.

"I hope so. I just…I…" He struggled with his words, frowning. "I just don't want to see you get hurt, and know that it's my fault."

Kurt grabbed Finn's cheek, kissing the top of his head roughly. "Nothing's going to happen to me. And you know why?" Finn pouted, shaking his head. Kurt grinned encouragingly. "Because I have my big brother looking out for me. You were _born_ to be a Guardian, Finn. I have faith that you'll be great. Nothing will ever happen to either of us, because we will be the best team the Covenant's ever seen!"

Finn half-tackled his brother, hugging him tightly around the waist. "We are gonna _rock_!" He shouted, jumping up from the bed. "Come on! Let's go exploring!"

He pulled Kurt up, dragging him out the door. "Finn! We aren't done packing!" Kurt shouted, barely putting up a fight. His brother's enthusiasm was just too contagious.

They jogged into the bright sunlight of the lawns, breathing in the crisp air of Salem. The sky was a bright blue color, and the sun smiled down on the happy brothers. Finn flung an arm around Kurt's shoulder, wrinkling his shirt on purpose.

They saw Brittany approach them, waving. Rachel followed behind her, scowling. Kurt laughed, and decided to ignore Quinn's commands. "Hi, Brittany!"

The blonde girl ran up to the brothers, Rachel storming behind. Her bangs dusted her eyes beautifully, and her parted lips hypnotized Finn. She was so pretty…

"Well, apparently Brittany and I are both Jewish, now," she huffed, crossing her arms delicately. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Well…you _are_ wearing a Star of David," he supplied, smiling as Brittany took his hand absent-mindedly. She had stopped paying attention, and was now checking out some boys behind Kurt.

Rachel rolled her eyes, fingering the necklace. "It's my late grandmother's. And Brittany doesn't know the first thing about Judaism. She thinks girls wear yarmulkes."

Kurt sputtered in laughter, and Finn missed the point completely. The smaller boy looked at the girl holding his hand. "Quinn obviously didn't count on Brittany when she ordered us to keep low profiles."

Rachel let out a dainty giggle, but her eyes didn't show it. "Fabray may be in charge, but she has no right to _order_ us to do anything not directly related to the Covenant."

Kurt shrugged. "Well, unless you want to get on the High Priest's bad side, you'll do as daughter dearest says," he said, voice bitter. "Oh, and you'll want to go find Schuester and check in with him. Quinn didn't seem to think it all that important to wait for you to arrive."

Rachel sighed, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder. "Fine. Ooh, one day she'll be kissing the ground my feet walk on. Mark my words." The short girl stormed away, and the ground seemed to tremble. No one else noticed, but Kurt bit his lip.

"If she keeps up that diva temperament of hers, the entire school will end up sinking into the earth. She doesn't understand the extent of her powers."

Finn looked after the girl, mesmerized by her presence. Rachel Berry was something else.

* * *

Blaine unpacked his clothes neatly, waiting for his roommate to show up. He wanted to meet the guy, then find someone…_anyone_…from the Covenant. Probably one of the guys would be best, as the girls' dorms were spread out across campus. Maybe Artie or Finn…or Kurt. Yes, he'd go find Kurt.

Blaine tucked his suitcase under the bed, and proceeded to straighten the covers to perfection. A knock on the door broke his trance, and he looked up to find not one boy, but two.

The dark-skinned one grinned widely. "Hey…Blaine? Hey, yeah, I'm David, your roomie. This is Wes." Wes waved energetically. "We're gonna unpack later. You wanna go terrorize the fish or something?"

Blaine gave him a strange look. "Fish…?"

Wes nodded. "Freshmen. Oh, right, you're new…oh, it doesn't matter!" The two guys walked in, David dropping off his bags. They each grabbed one of Blaine's arms, and steered him out the door, laughing.

David spoke first as they walked out the dorm's door. "Man, you are one _neat_ son of a bitch. We'll take care of that in a month."

Blaine sputtered. "Excuse me?"

Wes nodded again, grinning cheerfully. "Welcome to James Academy, Mr. Stick-Up-the-Butt. We'll remove that stick in no time, and show you how to have a good time around here."

Blaine gaped at the two boys. "Excuse me? You don't know me at all! I'm fun! I'm cool!"

Wes laughed again. "Uh-huh. Come on, you look like a thirty-year-old, homosexually repressed English teacher. We can change that."

The trio walked up to the commons, where small groupings of kids clumped under the warm sun, playing guitars and laughing uncontrollably. Many had books, or were already studying, but none looked serious. The atmosphere was academic, but relaxed.

Wes and David let go of Blaine, the latter speaking. "Come on! I see Sam and Mike. Let's go bother them!"

The three boys walked over to a spot on the grass where a lean Asian boy and buff blonde kid sat, playing Battleship.

"Oh, man!" The blonde one shouted, hitting his head with his palm as the other boy sunk one of his ships. "Dammit!"

Wes and David sat down, pulling Blaine down onto the grass, too. "Hey, guys!" Wes greeted. Mike and Sam looked up, nodding in response, before returning to their game.

David snorted. "Blaine, this is Sam," he pointed to the blonde kid. "And Mike." His finger moved to the Asian kid.

"Nice to meet you all," Blaine said, grimacing as a fly landed on his head. Nature was just so…dirty.

Just as Sam sank one of Mike's ships, Quinn walked by, talking to a couple of other girls she obviously just met. She waved to Blaine, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. He nodded his head politely. The other four boys stared after her as she passed, mouth agape.

"You…know her?" Sam asked, eyes on the girl's ass as her hips swayed back and forth.

Blaine sighed. "Yes, we're friends."

Wes scrutinized his new friend. "Friend? Or _friend_?"

Blaine grimaced. "Friend. Purely platonic. We're not even that close."

David licked his lips. "Well, then can _I_ be her _friend_?"

The mage sighed. "Sure, go ahead. But I have to warn you…" Blaine's voice dropped to a whisper. The others leaned in, dying to hear the boy's secret about the stunning girl. "She's a witch."

Mike muffled a snort. Wes sighed. "Man, if you're going to hang out with us, then you're really going to have to learn how to say _bitch_."

Blaine smirked. They completely missed his meaning. "Well, don't say I didn't warn you."

Mike and Sam shrugged and went back to their game. Wes and David chatting lightly about sports, pulling Blaine into their conversation. Above, the sun shined merrily.

* * *

After dinner, the Seven (plus Finn) met outside of Mr. Schuester's office, waiting for the mysterious man to return. Rachel and Quinn kept sending glares towards the other, and Mercedes was lecturing Brittany on not telling lies she couldn't back up with evidence. Artie was trying very hard not to laugh, but the image of Brittany trying to be Jewish was too much.

Kurt and Finn stood to the side. Finn's face was pale, and he was fidgeting nervously. Kurt kept rubbing his arm, trying to get him to calm down. Blaine watched them curiously as Quinn muttered to herself.

Kurt grabbed Finn's hand, squeezing it firmly. "Finn. Finn. _Finn_. Calm down. None of us know what we're doing, either. You'll be fine. You're going to be a great Guardian. I won't let you fail."

Blaine smiled; they were such a cute pair of brothers. Finn rubbed his neck anxiously, and Kurt grabbed his shoulders, shaking him slightly. Finn started to pace, but Kurt held him in one spot, shaking his head. Finn bit at his fingernails, but Kurt took both of his hands in his own, holding them away from their owner.

"Ah, I see you kids are on time." A man appeared in the hallway, with a redheaded woman at his side. "For those who haven't met me, I'm Will, and this is Emma." The woman smiled shyly. "Come, follow me, we'll start our training in the basement tonight."

He was a well-built man, with hair like a brillo-pad and a smile that lit up the room. Finn seemed to relax, and smiled at Kurt. Will Schuester wasn't that scary.

Will smiled at the group, then motioned for them to follow. "Come on. Let's get started."


	3. Chapter 3

_Kurt sighed as Finn stumbled into the passenger seat, giggling childishly. "If your mom is awake when we get home, you are _so_ dead."_

_Finn's face fell as Kurt pulled out of the stranger's driveway, leaving behind the telltale sounds of a party gone wild. "No! She-she can't know! She'll be so mad!" _

"_Then let's hope she isn't awake," Kurt said, immediately regretting his rough tone. Finn's lower lip trembled. _

"_I'm such a bad son…" Finn whispered, staring at his hands. "I do badly in school, I get drunk on the weekends…"_

"_Like a normal teenager," Kurt cut in, heart breaking a little at the tears in his drunken brother's eyes. "But you're so much more to her than that, sweetie. You're a sweet, caring, loyal boy who respects his mama and would never, ever hurt another human being. And she knows that." _

_Finn looked up, eyes shining. "Really?" His tone was of disbelief. Kurt smiled sadly. _

"_Really really." _

_Kurt stopped the car, parking it in the driveway of the Hummel-Hudson house. Finn looked out the window, fear in his eyes. _

"_The l-light's on…" he mumbled closing his eyes and curling into a ball in his seat. Kurt huffed. _

"_Dad's just getting his midnight snack. Look-" He pointed to the kitchen window, where a half-asleep Burt Hummel was raiding the fridge. "He'll be gone in a minute."_

_Finn slouched down in his seat, trying to hide his massively large body. "What if he goes down to the basement to check on us?"_

_Kurt patted his brother's head reassuringly. "He just pulled out the Oreos. He knows how I feel about Oreos. He won't be setting foot near our room." _

_The larger boy sighed, tears filling his eyes again. "I…I'm sorry, Kurt." _

"_God, if I'd known what an emotional drunk you were, I would never have agreed to come pick you up," Kurt joked. Finn started crying. _

"_I'm such a bad brother!" Finn wailed, burying his face into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt clamped a hand over Finn's mouth, muffling the noise. Burt looked out the window, into the dark driveway, then walked towards the entryway. Kurt pulled Finn down, whispering to him._

"_You're a wonderful brother, Finn, don't ever doubt yourself, you are a wonderful person, and OH GOD, IS HE COMING OUTSIDE?"_

_They both froze as Burt Hummel opened the front door. The balding man stood on the porch, munching on an Oreo, then walked slowly back inside. Kurt and Finn watched in relief as the older man hiked up the stairs to the second floor, disappearing as he moved out of the window's frame. _

_The two boys sat up, breathing loudly in relief. Kurt held a hand over his heart, eyes closed. Finn rested his head against his brother's shoulder. _

"_Oh my God…" Finn mumbled. "That was SO CLOSE. Thank you thank you thank you thank you-" He held Kurt close, laughing hysterically in his state of relief and inebriation. "Thank you thank you thank you thank YOU-"_

_He pushed his lips against Kurt's, bringing them together in a chaste kiss. It was meant to be quick, but something happened that neither Finn nor Kurt expected. _

_A bright light formed between their faces, filling up the car spectacularly. Kurt felt a warm tingle in his body rush towards his brother, collecting in one stream of energy passing between their locked lips. _

_They pulled apart, stunned, and Kurt started hyperventilating._

_Oh my God. _

_Finn was his Guardian. He was even an official member of the Seven yet, and he had his guardian. _

_Finn was going to get hurt. Finn was going to die, just like his father, and it would be all Kurt's fault and oh my God-_

"_What just…? Am I…? Dude…" Finn sounded much more sober than he had been. "Was that…?"_

_Kurt nodded slowly. "Yes, Finn. You just sealed your fate. Now let me panic." _

_Finn fell back against his seat, blinking. "And I thought the worst thing I'd ever do drunk was throw pee balloons at neighborhood cats…" _

_A tiny laugh bubbled from Kurt's chest, and suddenly his head was in Finn's lap, his laughter quite uncontrollable. _

* * *

Will wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, chuckling as Kurt and Finn finished their story.

"You two are something else…" He said, pointedly ignoring Artie's cries as Brittany managed to tap into her power source. Emma ran over to his side, murmuring something about aloe vera and the smell of burnt hair.

"Living with Finn is quite the adventure," Kurt said, nodding in mock solemnity.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Says the guy who gave me magic powers."

Kurt placed his hands on his hip. "Says the imbecile who decided to kiss me."

Will just beamed at the bickering brothers, clapping his hands together. "Perfect. You two will make a perfect team. I guess today is mostly learning how to tap into your magic sources. The seven of you already have a basic grasp on that, except for maybe Brittany…" The blonde girl smiled sheepishly.

"Mr. Schue?" Rachel called across the room. "I would just like to say that some of us already have a good control over our abilities and would like to be challenged a little more."

Mercedes rolled her eyes; Quinn looked pissed off. "We're learning as a _team_, Rachel. Just keep working on bringing energy to your palms. Your hands are the most useful part of your body in a fight; having your magic collect there will increase your potency twofold." Blaine and Artie nodded in agreement. Rachel huffed, but said nothing.

"Like I was saying, it's going to be the hardest to have Finn here tap into the magic reserve you transferred to him, Kurt." Finn looked terrified. Will didn't notice. "Alright, everyone else line up for observation by Emma. If she deems you capable enough of this first step, you will be dismissed. If not, you'll stay here with us and continue practicing."

The others lined up, but Finn and Kurt stayed with Will. The older man turned to them. "Alright, Finn, I need you to concentrate. Do you remember that warm, electric feeling you got when you kissed Kurt?"

"Um…sort of."

"Alright. I need you to try to find that feeling again. Search for it with all your might, and when you find it – hold on."

Finn nodded, scrunching up his eyes. He trembled with exertion as he concentrated, making him look constipated. Kurt held back a giggle.

Finally, Finn let out a breath. "Damn. I just can't find it."

"Mr. Schue, if I may." Kurt raised his hand. Will nodded.

Kurt rolled his eyes and stood on his tiptoes to reach Finn's height. Grabbing his brother's face in his hands, he pulled their lips together, feeling a spark of magic between them.

"Oh." Finn blinked. "_That_ warm feeling. Gotcha. Okay, hold on." He closed his eyes again, searching deep within himself.

Kurt looked over to see Blaine staring at him. "What?" He asked innocently. "Finn's more of a _physical_ learner than an auditory one. He needs examples."

Blaine nodded, still looking quite shocked. Kurt vaguely wondered if the boy's blatantly repressed homosexuality made him slightly homophobic.

"Aha!" Finn cried as a beam of energy sparked between his outstretched palms. "I did it!"

"Good job, Finn!" Will cried, patting the boy on the back. Brittany and Artie cheered, and Blaine and Emma clapped politely. The others were gone. Finn's heart sank as he realized Rachel hadn't seen his accomplishment.

"Now let's see if you can do that without Kurt's…erm…_unorthodox_ method of help," Will said enthusiastically. Kurt nodded.

"Seriously. Have you never heard of chapstick, Finn?"

* * *

Rachel walked back to her dorm alone, the first of the Seven (eight) to be released. There was some sort of party going on in the commons, but she didn't care enough to socialize with the other students. They were barbaric and immature and probably drunk at that point, and she certainly didn't want to find her Guardian _that_ way.

"Not going to enjoy the school-approved debauchery?" She turned to see a smirking boy leaning against a tree near to her. She shook her head.

"Absolutely not. I refuse to mingle with such juvenile creatures."

"Hey. Something we have in common," he said, brushing a curly strand of hair from his eyes. "My name's Jesse. Jesse St. James." He held out his hand.

Rachel took it, smiling politely. "Nice to meet you, Mr. St. James. I'm Rachel Berry, and I really need to be getting back to my room."

"Let me walk you." Jesse offered his arm, smiling handsomely. "Pretty girls shouldn't wander by themselves at night. Might get snatched up by something that goes bump in the night."

Rachel laughed airily, but took his arm anyways. "Well, if you really think I need a nice, strong man to protect me…"

Jesse smirked. "You may not need it, but you want it. I can tell."

This guy was cocky, Rachel noted, but cute. Very, _very_ cute.

"Oh, can you?" She asked coyly, biting her lip.

"Yeah, I can. Call it _sixth sense_ or maybe a _magic power_." Jesse sounded haughty, but the notion intrigued Rachel a little.

"Tell me about it…" she prompted, and Jesse launched into an anecdote, running a hand through his gorgeous hair.

Neither one saw the young girl following them, hidden by the shadows.

* * *

"What's the Life-Gift spell?" Finn asked as he helped put away some books for Mr. Schuester. Kurt and Blaine both looked up.

"You have that?" Blaine asked, shocked. Kurt's eyes grew wide.

Will nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I have one of the few copies of the spell. I've only ever known one person to successfully perform it."

"What happened to them?" Brittany asked. Emma bit her lip, trying to stop Will from answering.

"They died."

"What?" Finn looked terrified. "How is that successful?"

"The Life-Gift spell is a very powerful, very dangerous spell, Finn," Kurt explained. "It's where the spell-caster transfers their life-energy to another person – essentially, they bring someone back from the dead. But most Mages aren't powerful enough to stop on time, therefore their 'patient' cannot be revived or…in Mr. Schuester's case…they die, and the patient is saved. Very, _very_ rarely do both people survive."

"Well put, Kurt. I need you all to forget about it, okay? I never want any of you attempting this spell. It's not worth it, I promise. More often than not, young Mages end up dying _without_ reviving the other person. I don't want any of you in that position."

"Don't worry, Mr. Schue," Artie said, adjusting his glasses. "I don't think any of us are that self-sacrificing. We like being alive too much."

The group let out a weak laugh, but suddenly the tone of the evening was much darker.

"Well, that's all I need from you guys tonight. Good work, and thanks for helping me clean up. Tomorrow we'll start with some simple spells."

The kids left the room, all feeling very accomplished and very apprehensive.

Sssssss

Blaine caught up to Kurt as he and Finn reached their dorm. "Hey, Kurt…" he said, clearing his throat. "Um, can I talk to you?"

Finn eyed both of them, but shrugged sleepily and disappeared into the building. Kurt hung back, eyebrow raised. "What can I do for you, Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine looked around awkwardly. "Are you…you and Finn…" He held up his fingers, crossed, to suggest-

"What? No! No, no, no, ew, ew, no!" Kurt looked repulsed. "He's my _brother_, Blaine."

"Stepbrother. And you seem _really_ close-"

"We are." Kurt did not look amused. "Our parents died together, Blaine. We were raised as brothers, practically. And now he's my Guardian. Our relationship may not be romantic, but it's definitely intimate."

"Oh." Blaine looked down, ashamed. "Sorry."

"S'okay." Kurt's face softened. "But no, I am definitely _not_ screwing my brother. Ew. He's just so…_Finn_."

Blaine cracked a grin. "Sorry for accusing you of semi-incestual behavior."

Kurt shrugged. "It happens to the best of us."

"Was that a compliment? Maybe?"

"Keep dreaming, kid."

* * *

"Status report?" Sue Sylvester commanded, eying the girl before her.

"The gay kid is still the only one with a guardian, luckily, but Berry looks like she's picked out a suitor. And Schuester's started training them."

Sue's eyes narrowed. "William Schuester. That bastard. Never mind him, I'll take him down when the time is right. Now…about those kids – you willing to get on the inside? I need a mole as close as possible."

The girl nodded. "Certainly. It should be easy enough."

"Good." Sue grinned wickedly. "Get to it. The sooner I take down the Cromwell Covenant, the sooner I take control of the city. No one will see it coming."

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter's a bit slow. Also, sorry for the humongous delay in updates! I'm not abandoning this story, I promise! Just…figuring out my action plan is all. More characters to introduce and interact next chapter! And some more Sue! Of course…**

**Also, I changed the characters to Finn and Kurt because the story will mainly focus on their brotherhood and whatnot. Just 'cause I love them =)**


End file.
